Aunty Greenleaf
Auntie Greenleaf is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. One of the few remaining witches living outside of the 13th Floor, she has been supplying Ichabod Crane with black market glamours for years. Synopsis Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Bigby first learns of Greenleaf's existence from Bufkin, who says that Crane made a call to his witch before he fled the Woodlands, setting an appointment to meet her at 2:00 A.M. He then subsequently reports this to Snow. Through his subsequent investigation, he learns her name and address, and he and Snow head to her apartment to try to catch Crane. Upon arrival, they are greeted by a young girl named Rachel, who claims that Greenleaf is her mother. She warily lets the two in to investigate, but insistently says that no one has been to the apartment but her. When Bigby finds a glamour tube on a desk, Rachel panics, begging him not to touch it. Bigby opens it anyways, and Rachel transforms into Greenleaf. Snow and Bigby angrily demands that she tell them everything she knows, but Greenleaf stubbornly refuses, asserting that Crane has powerful friends. Her composure is broken when Snow threatens to burn her tree, a relic from the Homelands that she uses to carve her glamour tubes. In a panic, she reveals that Crane had indeed visited her, but left for the Pudding & Pie to try and get answers out of the girls working there using her Ring of Dispel. However, over time the ring lost its power and no longer works. Bigby then is given several options for dealing with Greenleaf. Snow still insists that they burn the tree, as she believes leaving it with her is too dangerous. If Bigby follows this order, he sets it on fire with his lighter and the two walk out as Greenleaf screams in despair, calling the two evil monsters. He can also hire Greenleaf as the Business Office's newest witch in residence. Snow will be unhappy with this decision, but Bigby states that with the witches there watching over her and the current glamour shortage, it makes the most sense. Otherwise, Bigby can simply leave Greenleaf to her own affairs. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Greenleaf is present at the Crooked Man's trial. If he is brought back alive, he uses Greenleaf as an example of the good he's done, helping her get her tree back from the Homelands. Greenleaf then explains that Bigby and Snow either burned her tree, offered her a job, or left her alone, but always goes on a vengeful tirade against Snow for wanting to burn her tree to get back at Crane. After Snow gives her speech about wanting to help Fabletown, Greenleaf joins the other citizens on the side of the government. Later, when Nerissa proves the Crooked Man's guilt, Greenleaf offers to permanently imprison the Crooked Man, rather than throw him down the Witching Well. If Bigby accepts, her method is shown to be turning him into a crow and locking him in a cage. She then brings the Crooked Man to the truck heading for the Farm. If the Crooked Man is killed at the foundry, Greenleaf is much more against Bigby and Snow, even if they didn't burn her tree when they were looking for Ichabod in her apartment. She asserts that this means Bigby now has free reign to murder any of them in their sleep if they make so much as one mistake. After Nerissa convinces the crowd that what Bigby did was right, Greenleaf is still doubtful that they will be able to fix Fabletown. Book of Fables Entry "Horticulturist, alchemist, and lover of animals, Auntie Greenleaf is one of the few rogue witches still living outside of the Thirteenth Floor, unsupervised and unrestricted. Rumored to have lost a daughter in the Homelands, she suffers paranoia and depressive mood swings, and will only venture outside at irregular hours under the guise of an ethereal, white deer, an oft-whispered specter of Brookhaven natives." Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"A Crooked Mile" *"Cry Wolf" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 28" *"Issue 29" See also Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Villains (Telltale) Category:Witch